Magical Energy
' Magical Energy' (魔力, Maryoku) is the capacity to actualize the mysteries of Magecraft. Mechanisms Magical energy is the capacity to actualize mysteries, a series of supernatural phenomena. The harnessing of this energy is the fundamental basis of all magecraft, and it is comparable to that of gasoline. There have been many names for this energy. The energy in the atmosphere is called Mana, the meaning of which is approximately the same as in Polynesian culture. Ether is not a form of magical energy, but instead something else entirely.1 It cannot exist independently or do anything by itself, so it is always bound to some sort of recipient. For that reason, magi use it mostly by embedding it into an object or as a catalyst to initiate nature interference Magecraft. The only exceptions to said rule are the Holy Grail of the Einzberns and True Daemons, who recreate miracles by just releasing energy. Types Magical Energy is divided into two types, and there is a vast difference between that permeating the natural environment and that generated by an individual. Mana Mana (マナ, Mana) is a form of energy that is produced by the flow of Karma. It acts as the life force of the planet and occupies the atmosphere. Although it is said that Mana can be found in large quantities, it takes a fairly long time to fully replenish once it has been used up. Mana is the primary source of energy for Nature Spirits, and each of these spirits make use of the energy for a variety of reasons. If the atmosphere of an area is controlled by something, it is impossible to utilize large-scale Magecraft within that area. This is because the magical energy within that area cannot be utilized. Only small-scale spells utilizing an individual's internal storage can be utilized. Od Od (オド, Odo) is the life-force energy found within living organisms such as humans and animals. Once depleted, the human soul will begin to replenish it. Od is produced as long as one lives, but the amount a person can store varies from individual to individual. The difference between Mana and Od is their abundance. Mana can be found almost anywhere and in great quantities, thus it is called the Greater Source by the magi. As Od is the energy inside humans and animals, it is much smaller in amount and is called the Lesser Source. Strictly speaking, Mana and Od are energy in its raw state, whereas magical energy is the name given to the energy once it is converted by the Magic Circuits. Mana can be taken in accordingly with the capacities of the Magic Circuits, but the actual conversion process will take time. Regarding nature interference Magecraft mentioned before, at least for large-scale spells, activation requires the use of Mana regardless of the amount of Od that the magus has. In fact, it is common practice among the magi to start up their spells with Od and then keep them running with Mana. Only small-scale spells that do not interact with the environment directly are performed entirely with Od, an example of which would be Reinforcement. Magical energy itself does not have any elemental attribute. However, once embedded into an object that does have said attribute (such as jewels) or that is under the influence of Nature Spirits, it will attune itself to the elements in question until the moment that it is released. The magical energy itself is held only inside the body fundamentally and if released in the outer world, it will return to the life force and be scattered into the Greater Source. This has also been expressed as "evaporation." Magical power is prone to merge with the fluids (such as blood or semen) of the magus, and these fluids are good at holding in magical energy for some time even after leaving the body. Because of this, by drinking a magus' blood, one can replenish one's magical power. Magi with monetary problems have also been said to sell their bodily fluids, in which magical energy has been merged, to the Association.